The wanting
by xratedj
Summary: This story shows how much it means to want someone so much sasusaku LEMON


The wanting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :'

Sakura sat on her chair fidgeting away at an internal itch that she couldn't scratch. Heck she even tried doing it herself but no that itch needed to scratched by a certain someone.

Speed walking but with every step the burning knot inside her stomach grew harder and hotter than she was gasping for breath when she finally reach the door stop of no other than Sasuke Uchia.

'Knock, knock' to sakura's annoyance Naruto answered the door but he was thrown out of the door in a blink of an eye. 'WHAAAA… SAKURA-CHAN?

As soon as the she shut the door behind her Sasuke came round the corner into the hallway but what made it worse for sakura was that he was only wearing a towel, very loosely that sakura noticed. Upon seeing this all she could do was bit her lip in sexual frustration.

'Sasuke-kun, don't tease me so' all sakura got was a raise of the eyebrow from the Uchia. So sakura made it very clear by walking up to him with eyes full of desire and want from observing his perfect specimen of a body that stood in front of her.

'I couldn't wait a second longer' sakura whispered into his ear as she gripped his hair with pure lust. With that Sasuke became hard in that instant of knowing what sakura had wanted all this time.

Tangling her arms around his muscular neck and pulling him down to her lips which she claimed as her own at that instant. Instantly he returned this by nibbling her lip begging for entrance, sakura let him and was started by how quickly he began to explore every angle of her mouth.

'You… always… seemed… to.. Avoid… me… so….. I….. just…. Had… to… make.. it clear….. of…. my …intentions ' sakura gasped between breaths due to lack of oxygen from that heated session.

'I want you sasukes… so bad it hurts knowing that you don't want me too'

'hn, who said I never wanted you sakura?' her mouth gaped open causing Sasuke to smirk at her and taking the opportunity to engulf her mouth with his tongue. Eyes wide open sakura could only melt into his embrace after registering what happened.

Sasuke ripped sakura's dress apart, but that was the easy part; he was then faced with her delicious breasts that were all wrapped up in a bra that he was attempted to dissemble. But failing to do so only made sakura more frustrated so she grabbed his kunai from under his pillow and ripped it off as if it was silk.

She began to massage his sack in circular motions. With every hair that sakura touched of sasukes member it shot a bolt of electricity through him to his fingertips.

Sakura didn't want to waste time so she ushered his hand away when he tried to make it last longer and pleasure her in other ways.

'Just stick it in me already Sasuke'

Knowing that sakura was on the edge so badly he decided to be a bit cruel and when he was at her entrance and saw her face expecting it already, he teased her by stroking his cock in between her folds ever so slowly. Which this action made it even more exhausingting for an already in patient sakura.

He carried this on for a minute until… 'SASUKE!'

'Yes?'sasuke stopped and replied.

'Just do it'

'Do what exactly, I want to hear you tell me what to do' Sasuke replied with a smirk upon his face.

…

'Sasuke just stick your cock in to me and thrust into me again and again until you cant take no more'

'Your wish is my command' And with that Sasuke teased her again by only slightly entering her then removing himself but then he saw her off guard when she was about to scowl him again, he thrust into her as much as was physically allowed.

Hitting her spot straight away she quivered in sheer desire and from the feel of pleasure so much that she gripped her nails into his shoulders without hesitation. From this one action

He pounded into her again and again until he came into her, his warm fluids overflowing her and spilling out onto her thighs. His moans made sakura smirk as she now has found a new favourite thing. Sasukes moans of pleasure.

As soon as sasukes moans were coming to an end sakura came too providing even more wetness to surround sasukes cock and down her thighs once again. 'AHH' Ahh AHH her moans coming through as a growl through gritted teeth.

Finally when both had reached their climax after their 4th round sakura ended up falling asleep on top on Sasuke whilst he was still inside her. Sasuke looked out of the window where the moonlight flooded into the room showing the glistening glaze of sweat of their bodies.

'Thank you for wanting me sakura' and with that he fell asleep with a genuine smile upon his face for the 1st time in his life.

Please review as it would be much appreciated as this is my 1st ever own written piece of work let alone 1st fan fiction


End file.
